ELLA
by pau
Summary: por fin jajajajajaja el 4to capitulo haber si les gusta se viene mucha gente y al final una encuestita chikitita jajaj dejen rr que con ellos me insipiro y no olviden poner en se rr kien es su personaje favorito
1. la fiesta del reencuentro

Ella  
  
Reelena y Catherine había salido desde muy temprano para ver el amanecer ya que les gustaba mucho y eran tan buenas amigas mira una carta ..(dijo reelena muy feliz) es para las dos a si????? (dijo muy extrañada Catherine) si y es de ..... de duo es de duo (dijo muy emocionada) Catherine también estaba muy alegre pero los recuerdos la hacían sentir nostalgia solo con recordar ..... Con recordar a trowa nos esta invitando a su casa para un picnick (dijo mientras se dirigían al auto) que bien no te parece ........(Catherine no contesto) (reelena sabia por que su amiga no decía nada así que trato de reanimarla) Hace tanto que no los vemos (dijo con un suspiro reelena ) Si hace mucho..... Oh vamos Catherine hace mucho que no los vemos deberías estar alegre aparte al fin lo vas a poder ver no crees ???? Pues si (dijo en un tono casi audible) Ya casi llegamos (dijo reelena cambiando de tema pa reanimar a su amiga)  
(Ella solo sonrio al comentario)  
  
15 minutos después  
- Al fin llegamos (dijo reelena mientras daba un salto fuera del auto)  
- Si (dijo Catherine con una gran sonrisa esto la relajaba tanto que se  
olvidaba de los problemas)  
- es hermoso no crees  
- .......  
- ¿??????????  
- CATH TE ESTOY HABLANDO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-OH lo siento decias.. (Con una gran sonrisa)  
- ..... -__- que me gustaba mucho ver la puesta de sol  
- A mi también (con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)  
- Bueno (dijo en un tono mas serio reelena ) Vas a querer ir  
- ....... (ella solo asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba a otro lugar)  
- Cath no vas a poder evadirlo todo el tiempo algún día lo veras y se que  
estarás muy feliz de verlo de nuevo , casi un año hace que no los vemos  
deberías estar feliz por volverlo a ver  
- Lo se pero...  
-¿?.......... pero?  
- Es que no se si tenga la fuerza suficiente esque yo yo.... (no pudo  
evitarlo se tiro de rodillas al suelo y tapando su cara comenzó a llorar  
a llorar por el....)  
- (Reelena se arrodillo a su lado y tocando su hombro le dijo ) No ....  
No debes llorar por el (dijo muy firmemente pero con aire de  
preocupación)  
-Lo se (dijo viéndola, así que se puso de pie, seco sus lagrimas y  
regresaron para alistarse para la tarde)  
  
1 hora después en la casa  
  
¿A que hora es???????? A las 4  
A si que se comenzaron a medir todos los bikinis que tenían para ver cual  
se les veía mejor  
  
Creo que el azul se te ve bien Lo crees?? (dijo reelena que no estaba muy segura) Si y que te parece este (le quedaba muy bien era negro y se amarraba por la espalda Perfecto (dijo reelena muy convencida por que a cath se le veía muy bien) Creo que mi comentario no te va a gustar mucho pero realmente lo vas impresionar (dijo entre risitas ) Hay que decir de ti con heero (dijo tratándola de apenar) Espero que si  
Se quedaron viendo por unos cuantos segundos imaginando la cara de bobos  
que ponían y soltaron una carcajada al unísono Imaginalos jajajaja Si lo se pero bueno (dijo cath ya mas calmada) hay que apurarnos  
Ya eran las 3:30  
  
Apurate!!!!!!!! Se nos hace tarde Si ya voy dijo cath mientras guardaba su toalla Bueno no debemos ser tan puntuales verdad primero vamos por un helado te parece?????? Si se un lugar en donde estan deliciosos  
  
Mientras tanto en casa de Dúo  
  
vamos traigan la mesa ya falta media hora y no quiero que nos tengan que ayudar (decia dúo mientras los empujaba para que se apuraran) Si nos ayudaras acabaríamos mas pronto (dijo trowa sarcásticamente) Ehhhhhh lo que pasa es que yo tengo que observar que todo quede bien Si claro (dijo heero con el mismo tono que trowa ) y donde dejo esto Allá (dijo dúo mientras fingía olvidar lo que habían dicho) No se como no te quejas quatre (dijo Heero quien seguía molesto) Bueno la verdad es que hace mucho que no las vemos y no me gustaría que estuvieran incomodas (dijo con cierto apeno a los 3 chicos) Pues en eso tienes mucha razón (dijo trowa) Y que harás cuando llegue reelena ¿me dices ami? ( dijo heero haciéndose el completo desconocido) No le digo a quatre (dijo sarcásticamente) A ok (pero antes de que siguiera trowa le dio un sape bien dado) SABES QUE TE DIGO A TI HEERO Jiji bueno pues saludarla no????? ........ _-_ Y que harás cuando llegue cath Yo pues pues nada que debería hacer (dijo un extrañado trowa por el comentario de su compañero) No soy tonto se que le gustas Bueno pero no me persigue como a ti (lo decía claro por reelena) CALLATE!!!!!! (Dijo heero muy enojado mientras lo perseguía) YA CALMENSE Y ACABEN (dijo duo muy enojado)  
(y al mismo tiempo heero y trowa le gritaron)  
-TU CALLATE DEBERIAS ESTAR AYUDANDO LA FIESTA ES  
TUYA jijij Como iba diciendo sigan peleando YA!!!!!! calmense que ya estan por llegar (dijo un arabe un tanto exaltado por culpa de sus amigos) jijij No te enojes quatre (dijeron los tres) lo lamento esque ya estan por llegar son las 4:18 ( bien exacta yo jaja) y no creo que quieran que ellas los vean pelear como siempre Tienes razón pero bueno ya acabamos solo hay que esperar a que (pero antes de que heero terminara reelena y Catherine saludaban a todos los gundam muy emocionadas Tanto tiempo sin verte (decia reelena mientras saludaba a quatre) Es un placer verlas a las dos de nuevo yo las extrañaba (dijo mientras un color rojizo cubría sus mejillas) Nosotros tambien dijeron mientras lo abrazaban lo cual no causo mucho gusto a los otros 3 pero como 2 de ellos eran tan inútiles a la hora de hablar duo dijo Bueno y yo que, si yo las invite yo también las extrañaba (dijo haciéndose el ofendido)  
Ellas solo corrieron a abrazarlo y le dijeron que también lo habían  
extrañado  
  
Después toco el turno de saludar a heero Asi que cathrine lo  
Saludo lo mas rapido posible para que reelena lo saludara  
Mientras reelena saludaba al mismo tiempo a trowa ya que tenia  
La misma idea (se ve que son amigas no? ) Hace tanto que nos veiamos Si lo se (dijo un tono frio por parte de heero hacia reelena quien lo abrazo inmediatamente)  
Mientras que cathrine saludaba a trowa Hola Hola Hace casi un año que no nos vemos (dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba) El también la abrazo vamos con los demás (dijo el secamente) si Ya todos estaban dentro de la alberca a pesar de que ello y apenas y se dijeron hola pero prefirieron seguir la fiesta.  
  
Todos se empujaban, otros arriba de otros se estaban divirtiendo ya al cabo de unas horas salieron de la alberca por que tenían mucha hambre  
  
-tengo hambre (dijo trowa) - como siempre (dijo duo mientras todos se reían de su comentario )  
  
pasado rato todos estaban platicando hasta que  
  
PUM!!!!! Que fue eso??? (dijo quatre con precupacion) No lo se vamos a ver (dijo duo mientras se levantaba de la silla) PUM!!!!! PUM!!!!! Rayos estan por todas partes nos debemos separar (dijo heero mientras volteaba a ver como explotaba todo) Duo y yo iremos al sur, heero y quatre al oeste y trowa y catherine al norte (dijo reelena mientras todos seguian sus ordenes ) Claro que a heero no le parecio nada por que no lo habia escogido a el -Pero en que rayos estoy pensando (dijo mientras agitaba la cabeza)  
  
Se puede saber por que no escogiste a heero y no es por que no quiera ir contigo es que es muy extraño Bueno la verdad pensaba ir con quatre pero soy mas indefensa que tu al igual que Catherine y quatre así que necesitamos quien nos proteja bueno eso creo Bueno me parece razonable pero mejor busquemos pistas Si  
  
Mientras tanto trowa y Catherine apenas y se hablaban para dar una orden Hasta que había 2 caminos y como siempre cual escoger?????  
  
Creo que debemos ir por el lado derecho (dijo trowa cuando estaba apunto de avanzar cuando Catherine dijo ) Creo que mejor debemos separarnos Pero...... y si .. (no le podia decir que estaba preocupado) las pistas estan de este lado  
Catherine solo lo miro con cara de enserio??? Bueno pues si eso sucede me regresare OK pero si no hay nada te regresas rápido Aja Y así el fue de lado derecho y ella del lado izq  
- Espero que no le pase nada (dijo trowa mientras avanzaba buscando pistas)  
  
Ya habia pasado media hora y ella no encontraba nada Rayos aquí no hay nada debí haberle hecho caso a trowa Pero antes de que acabara de regañarse a si misma vio algo muy extraño y se escondio detrás de un arbol para ver de que se trataba  
  
LE MANDO MUCHOS SALUDOS A MI FRIEND MARIELA K KIERE SABER K VA A PASAR ASI K MUCHOS SALUDOS A ELLA Y A MILLA-CHAN POR K ELLA ME INSPIRA ( BUENO TMB A AI-CHAN K ES LA UNICA K ME A MANDADO REVIEW K MALOS SON PERO BUENO K PUEDO HACER ( ESTE FIC ERA SOLO DE CATHERINE Y DE MI QUERIDO TROWA ......................................... PERDON COMO HIBA DISIENDO PERO COMO YA SE K LES GUSTA TMB LA PAREJA DE HEERO Y RELENA ESTA BIEN PERO MANDENME REVIEWS  
  
~~~~~*** MIENTRAS TANTO HEERO Y QUATRE BUSCABAN PISTAS ~~~~***  
  
Heero seguía pensando por k la idea de relena hasta k quatre lo trajo ala realidad  
  
Talvez quería protegernos a todos (dijo con su linda sonrisa) Pero.................. (se quedo callado no quería aceptar k tenia celos de k a ella le simpatizara duo ) Estas celoso verdad ¡CLARO K NO COMO PUEDES PENSAR ESO Y APARTE ELLA JAMAS VA A SIMPATIZAR CON EL POR K ..................... (se quedo callado ya saben como es el)  
  
A quatre le parecio muy graciosa la escena k estaba haciendo heero y lo  
único k izo fue reírse  
  
No te rías!!!!!!! Jajajajajaja............. bueno ya este .... perdón jiji ESPERA UN MOMENTO K ES ESTO CREO K ES, ES UN CUARTEL Creo k lo mejor sera saber quienes son y luego entrar  
  
**** DUO Y REELENA TMB HABIAN ENCONTRADO EL CUARTEL Y A TROWA ****  
  
Trowa!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vaya lo que son las cosas y catherine (dijo duo volteando a todos los lados para encontrarla) 


	2. ella

Perdón por todos los errores del Cáp. pasado espero que los pueda arreglar cualquier duda no duden en escribirme  
  
Ella  
  
Bueno como recordaran se llevaron a catherine y no saben todo lo que va a pasar solo para vengarse de trowa  
  
-Trowa!!!!!! Todo esto es culpa tuya jamás la debiste haber dejado ir (decía relena entre sozollos )  
  
-ya cálmate relena así no solucionaremos nada (decía duo tratando de calmarla)  
  
-Pero la va a matar (y seguía llorando)  
  
al escuchar trowa esto se molesto mucho y dijo  
  
-ELLA NO SE VA A MORIR YA CALLATE!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo y relena se quedaron sin habla trowa jamás gritaba siempre era sereno y muy reservado  
  
-Trowa no le grites no ves como esta  
  
-Perdón relena es solo que yo también estoy preocupado y fue mi culpa y si algo le pasa yo no se no se  
  
***ENTRE TANTO HEERO Y QUATRE DIERON CON ELLOS***  
  
-Que pasa señorita relena por que llora  
  
-Perdón Quatre tratare de calmarme ahora debemos saber que vamos a hacer  
  
-Pero que a pasado  
  
-se han llevado a Catherine  
  
-Pero quien, como, cuando??? Dijo Quatre muy preocupado  
  
-Yo, yo la perdí de vista y la encontraron, B..Barton esta aquí y me esta buscando(dijo trowa calmado y muy sereno pero en sus ojos se veía la preocupación)  
  
-Rayos por que no se llevaron a relena (dijo heero en un tono muy bajo pero alguien si escucho)  
  
-HEEROOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me hablabas (decía relena mientras lo seguía)  
  
-YO Y MI BOCOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
la verdad esto era muy gracioso pero duo sabia que no era el momento perfecto  
  
-Bueno ya basta mejor veamos como ayudamos a catherine(dijo duo tratando de calmar a relena)  
  
-Trowa ya tienes alguna idea (dijo Quatre) tr....trowa do.Donde esta........!!????  
  
-Ya se fue nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo (dijo heero que se estaba detrás de Quatre para que relena no lo molestara)  
  
*****mientras tanto trowa seguía buscando hasta que encontró a catherine*****  
  
-Cath..catherine e..estas bien????  
  
Pero los ojos de catherine no reflejaban a la dulce, tierna y comprensiva catherine habia algo diferenta en ella  
  
-Sr.Barton pero que gusto verlo hace mucho que no nos veíamos verdad??  
  
-Cath....... pero que...que te pas......pasa (trowa no comprendia nada que le habian hecho a catherine a su catherine)  
  
-Nunca me debiste haber dejado sola(dijo mientras se desataba con facilidad)  
  
-CATHERINE!!!!!!!! Que,que te hicieron!!!!!  
  
-barton hasta que llegaste (una voz masculina le hablo el se voltio para verlo)  
  
-QUE LE HICISTE A CATHERINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-mas bien que le hiciste tu jajajajajajajaja  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Que pasara que le hicieron a catherine por que actúa así en el próximo Cáp. Lo sabrán solo si me dejan r/r por que no me dejan r/r tan mal esta mi historia ( apenas es mi primer fic no sean gachos (mala onda )  
  
Paulina: uffff estoy bien cansada pero bueno espero les guste  
  
En esto entra Quatre con algo en las manos  
  
Paulina: ah hola quatre que pasa  
  
Con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas  
  
Quatre: bueno escuche que estaba muy cansada así que le prepare un te espero sea de su agrado  
  
Paulina: hay!!!!!!!!! Tu siempre tan lindo (y le doy un beso en la mejilla es tan inocente me encata!) Quatre: de... de nada (y me sonríe un poquito mas rojo ()  
  
Duo: y yo que????????  
  
Paulina: no te preocupes que luego va a llegar heide digo hilde o como? Pero bueno luego aparece  
  
Duo: que conste  
  
En esto llegan wufei? No se si es asi (jiji esque no me cae muy bien) heero y trowa  
  
Heero: no es justo a mi siempre me toca la peor parte  
  
Paulina: por que lo dices?  
  
Heero: por que me toca con relena bua!!!!!!!!!!!(lo dice mientras la abrazo ya saben lo tengo que consolar ()  
  
Wufei?: hay de cuando acá tan llorón  
  
relena: heeroo!!!!!!!!! Me hablabas (con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja )  
  
Wufei?:bueno creo que ya te comprendo  
  
Duo: jajá jajá pobre de ti  
  
Dijo mientras veía como relena perseguía a heero  
  
Heero: PAU!!!!!!!! Quítamela bua!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Paulina: ya,ya haber (entonces me pongo muy seria) relena si quieres salir en el próximo capitulo será mejor que dejes en paz a heero me escuchaste  
  
Relena: ................  
  
Paulina: ME ESCUCHASTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Relena: sip no lo vuelvo a hacer  
  
Paulina: esta bien  
  
Trowa: oye paulina oye ..... (y me mira con cara de perrito y empieza a cer mucho sus dedos com para despistarle) que le paso a catherine dime si dime!!!!  
  
Todos : si que le paso!!!!!!!!  
  
Paulina: mmmmmm no lo se adivinen  
  
Todos: dinos!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Paulina:(esto va a todos)mejor vean el próximo capitulo para ver que pasa y mándenme r/r  
  
Mientras (tomo del brazo a trowa) me lo llevo nos vemos luego ehhh  
  
Duo: a donde van???????? Puedo ir  
  
Paulina: ejem.......... este no lo siento no puedes ir y pues nada mas nos vamos por claro si trowis quiere (suena extraño trowis verdad)  
  
Trowa: este bueno yo si  
  
Entonces lo jalo y nos vamos pero antes de todo les grito : NOS VEMOS LUEGO ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO BESOS A TODOS  
  
Y me detengo por cierto si ustedes gustan todos los personajes de GG les contestaran sus r/r así que ya saben chao y saludos a Mariela friend te extraño 


	3. cap 3

Perdón por todos los errores del Cáp. pasado espero que los pueda arreglar cualquier duda no duden en escribirme  
  
Ella  
  
Bueno como recordaran se llevaron a catherine y no saben todo lo que va a pasar solo para vengarse de trowa  
  
-Trowa!!!!!! Todo esto es culpa tuya jamás la debiste haber dejado ir (decía relena entre sozollos )  
  
-ya cálmate relena así no solucionaremos nada (decía duo tratando de calmarla)  
  
-Pero la va a matar (y seguía llorando)  
  
al escuchar trowa esto se molesto mucho y dijo  
  
-ELLA NO SE VA A MORIR YA CALLATE!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo y relena se quedaron sin habla trowa jamás gritaba siempre era sereno y muy reservado  
  
-Trowa no le grites no ves como esta  
  
-Perdón relena es solo que yo también estoy preocupado y fue mi culpa y si algo le pasa yo no se no se  
  
***ENTRE TANTO HEERO Y QUATRE DIERON CON ELLOS***  
  
-Que pasa señorita relena por que llora  
  
-Perdón Quatre tratare de calmarme ahora debemos saber que vamos a hacer  
  
-Pero que a pasado  
  
-se han llevado a Catherine  
  
-Pero quien, como, cuando??? Dijo Quatre muy preocupado  
  
-Yo, yo la perdí de vista y la encontraron, B..Barton esta aquí y me esta buscando(dijo trowa calmado y muy sereno pero en sus ojos se veía la preocupación)  
  
-Rayos por que no se llevaron a relena (dijo heero en un tono muy bajo pero alguien si escucho)  
  
-HEEROOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me hablabas (decía relena mientras lo seguía)  
  
-YO Y MI BOCOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
la verdad esto era muy gracioso pero duo sabia que no era el momento perfecto  
  
-Bueno ya basta mejor veamos como ayudamos a catherine(dijo duo tratando de calmar a relena)  
  
-Trowa ya tienes alguna idea (dijo Quatre) tr....trowa do.Donde esta........!!????  
  
-Ya se fue nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo (dijo heero que se estaba detrás de Quatre para que relena no lo molestara)  
  
*****mientras tanto trowa seguía buscando hasta que encontró a catherine*****  
  
-Cath..catherine e..estas bien????  
  
Pero los ojos de catherine no reflejaban a la dulce, tierna y comprensiva catherine habia algo diferenta en ella  
  
-Sr.Barton pero que gusto verlo hace mucho que no nos veíamos verdad??  
  
-Cath....... pero que...que te pas......pasa (trowa no comprendia nada que le habian hecho a catherine a su catherine)  
  
-Nunca me debiste haber dejado sola(dijo mientras se desataba con facilidad)  
  
-CATHERINE!!!!!!!! Que,que te hicieron!!!!!  
  
-barton hasta que llegaste (una voz masculina le hablo el se voltio para verlo)  
  
-QUE LE HICISTE A CATHERINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-mas bien que le hiciste tu jajajajajajajaja  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Que pasara que le hicieron a catherine por que actúa así en el próximo Cáp. Lo sabrán solo si me dejan r/r por que no me dejan r/r tan mal esta mi historia ( apenas es mi primer fic no sean gachos (mala onda )  
  
Paulina: uffff estoy bien cansada pero bueno espero les guste  
  
En esto entra Quatre con algo en las manos  
  
Paulina: ah hola quatre que pasa  
  
Con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas  
  
Quatre: bueno escuche que estaba muy cansada así que le prepare un te espero sea de su agrado  
  
Paulina: hay!!!!!!!!! Tu siempre tan lindo (y le doy un beso en la mejilla es tan inocente me encata!) Quatre: de... de nada (y me sonríe un poquito mas rojo ()  
  
Duo: y yo que????????  
  
Paulina: no te preocupes que luego va a llegar heide digo hilde o como? Pero bueno luego aparece  
  
Duo: que conste  
  
En esto llegan wufei? No se si es asi (jiji esque no me cae muy bien) heero y trowa  
  
Heero: no es justo a mi siempre me toca la peor parte  
  
Paulina: por que lo dices?  
  
Heero: por que me toca con relena bua!!!!!!!!!!!(lo dice mientras la abrazo ya saben lo tengo que consolar ()  
  
Wufei?: hay de cuando acá tan llorón  
  
relena: heeroo!!!!!!!!! Me hablabas (con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja )  
  
Wufei?:bueno creo que ya te comprendo  
  
Duo: jajá jajá pobre de ti  
  
Dijo mientras veía como relena perseguía a heero  
  
Heero: PAU!!!!!!!! Quítamela bua!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Paulina: ya,ya haber (entonces me pongo muy seria) relena si quieres salir en el próximo capitulo será mejor que dejes en paz a heero me escuchaste  
  
Relena: ................  
  
Paulina: ME ESCUCHASTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Relena: sip no lo vuelvo a hacer  
  
Paulina: esta bien  
  
Trowa: oye paulina oye ..... (y me mira con cara de perrito y empieza a cer mucho sus dedos com para despistarle) que le paso a catherine dime si dime!!!!  
  
Todos : si que le paso!!!!!!!!  
  
Paulina: mmmmmm no lo se adivinen  
  
Todos: dinos!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Paulina:(esto va a todos)mejor vean el próximo capitulo para ver que pasa y mándenme r/r  
  
Mientras (tomo del brazo a trowa) me lo llevo nos vemos luego ehhh  
  
Duo: a donde van???????? Puedo ir  
  
Paulina: ejem.......... este no lo siento no puedes ir y pues nada mas nos vamos por claro si trowis quiere (suena extraño trowis verdad)  
  
Trowa: este bueno yo si  
  
Entonces lo jalo y nos vamos pero antes de todo les grito : NOS VEMOS LUEGO ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO BESOS A TODOS  
  
Y me detengo por cierto si ustedes gustan todos los personajes de GG les contestaran sus r/r así que ya saben chao y saludos a Mariela friend te extraño 


	4. ya vine jajaja y vuelvo pronto

"Ella"  
  
By: pau (osease yopli jajaja)  
  
Recuerden lo sucedido trowa llega a donde esta catherine ay algo en su Mirada que es.......  
  
Trowa: catherine que te pasa!! Dijo trowa muy preocupado su linda y tierna mirada había pasado a ser una mirada frio y ...... sin sentimientos  
  
Catherine: a mi ???? nada por que lo dices trowa por cierto te extrañe mucho (se le acerco seductoramente) y tu??????  
  
Trowa: O//O cath... cath que te pasa  
  
Catherine: ya te dije (se le acerca al oído) solo te extrañe (le dice en susurro )  
  
Trowa: cath.......catherine te.....tenemos que irnos de aquí no se que te pasa  
  
Catherine: lo siento pero yo me quedo tengo mucho que hacer aquí  
  
Trowa: dije que nos (la carga) vamos  
  
Catherine: (golpeándolo en la espalda) bájame quien te crees barton suéltame ya veras esto lo sabrá......  
  
Trowa: CALLATE TE VAS A IR CONMIGO QUIERAS O NO!  
  
Fue cuando la vio esos ojos llenos de ternura de amor de comprensión y de ellos brotaban unas lagrimas cristalinas como sus ojos el se sorprendió era ella su catherine  
  
La abrazo  
  
Trowa: perdóname (juntándola con fuerza hacia el)  
  
Catherine: no perdóname tu a mi no se que me hicieron  
  
Trowa: vamonos (la cargo)  
  
Catherine: pero..... yo puedo  
  
Trowa: tu descansa a sido un día muy largo  
  
Catherine: pero......  
  
Trowa: shhhhh!!  
  
Caminaron un rato hasta que ella quedo profundamente dormida  
  
Trowa: pareces un angel mi angel (un momento que pienso sera que no, no, no!)  
  
****** en la casa de relena******  
  
relena: gracias a dios la trajeron pensé que no llegarían se tardaron mucho  
  
duo: si que estarían haciendo eh picarones!!!  
  
Trowa: cállate (lo comenzó a corretear)  
  
Quatre: jajá, jajá ^_^ que bueno que la señorita catherine este bien  
  
Wufei: ¬_¬ si tu lo dices  
  
Ring ring (lógico el telefono)  
  
Relena: bueno?  
  
¿????: hola!!!! Relena tanto tiempo esta duo ahí???  
  
Relena: claro, duo! Para ti  
  
Duo: para mi??? alguna admiradora claro ^_^  
  
¿?????: ni ninguna admiradora jajaja soy yo Hilde!!! Voy a ir para allá y pues no se si relena me dejara quedarme ahí  
  
relena que escuchaba por el otro teléfono  
  
relena: claro que si!!!  
  
Duo y Hilde: O//O relena!  
  
Relena: que!?  
  
Hilde: O//O bueno gracias mañana llego por cierto ay una personita mas que también va a ir eh!!  
  
Duo: (celoso) quien!!  
  
Hilde: sally po!!!  
  
Duo y relena: sally???  
  
Wufei que se estaba tomando un te (lógico preparado por el lindo quatre) lo escupe  
  
Wufei: que!!! O_O  
  
Hilde: que fue jajá, jajá me tengo que ir bye!!!!!  
  
Duo: pero.....  
  
Relena: bye!!!!  
  
Duo: ¬_¬ Relena: que???  
  
Notas de autora......  
  
Bien ya llego jajá por fin el 4to capitulo l ose es corto pero ya tengo muchas ideas perdonen la demora pero bueno estoy viendo a quien pondré con quatre en este fic si lo se lo mas lógico es con dorothy pero ella no me gusta para el!!! Jajaja  
  
En las opciones estoy yo y ............ yo ( jajajaja les párese jajaja digan que si jajaja quien creen???  
  
Oigan por fa dejen en el review quien es su personaje favorito de la serie como ven ya no solo será de mi lindo trowa a quien amo mas que a quatre aun que es tan lindo verdad!!! Bueno esta vez los agradecimientos los dará duo los dejo y dejen r/r por que si no, no me inspiro y no se preocupen que actualizare pronto claro si dejan mensajes eh!!!  
  
Los dejo con duo chaocito!!!  
  
Duo sale de un rincón  
  
Duo: bueno ya que haber donde están O_O oh, oh!!! donde los deje dios paulina me va a matar!!!  
  
Pau: ¬_¬ que bueno que saque copias te conozco  
  
Duo: ( jajaja  
  
Pau: ¬_¬ toma (se va) por cierto son muy poquitos!! Bua!!!  
  
Duo: bueno donde estaba a si!  
  
Gracias a :  
  
Ai-chan4: este gracias ^_^ bueno me dijo pau que pasarían muchas cosas entre ellos espéralo  
  
A mary: siempre apoyando gracias jejeje y actualizaremos pronto aun que pau dice que sin reviews no habrá capitulo así k!!  
  
A cindy Rodríguez: YAOI!!! O_O no!!! Yo no quiero bua!!! No, no eso no pasara pau no lo permitirá te apoyo!!!  
  
A kami-chan2: gracias que linda y ps cada quien sus gustos no!!! Jajaja y yo que!!!  
  
Duo: a mi nada de nada ni besitos pude mandar ( bueno byes 


End file.
